


Altered Reality

by jsaint34



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: Post-Civil War, set in between the Cinematic Universe and the Comic universe where Steve meets his HYDRA counterpart on Earth 616.  I am not a fan of HYDRA Steve and while yes it is a comic book and these events will be retconned away, I know I'm not the only reader who is not a fan of the plot.





	Altered Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackMack99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMack99/gifts).



Steve Rogers is a man without a country. Looking back, he has to wonder where everything went wrong. He lost his best friend Bucky Barnes in World War II only to find him again seventy years later, now an assassin for HYDRA. Soon enough even the Avengers were divided. Tony Stark’s creation of ULTRON, the new team and the deaths of twenty-six civilians led to the team fighting a war over ideological differences and they all came from the Sokovia Accords. Steve gave up the mantle of Captain America but still continued to fight the good fight. Then Thanos invaded. His goal was to retrieve the Infinity Stones in his goal for universal domination. Many heroes lost their lives in what was dubbed the Infinity War. Steve was one of the last to fall, a heart wrenching event for the entire team, most notably Natasha Romanoff, who after years of fighting side by side with Steve had finally realized her love for the Super-Soldier. The survivors mourned the loss of their friend and leader, but fate and the universe sometimes have plans of their own.

Steve was just waking up after a massive punch from Thanos that should have ended his life. As he wearily got to his feet he realized he was back in New York. His first thoughts were of Natasha and the talk she had wanted to have with him before everything went to hell. Now he just had to find her, and he had no idea just how difficult a prospect that would be.

“Don’t know how I got back to New York, but I can’t dwell on it. Thanos could be anywhere and the Avengers need me. Have to get back to the fight.”

As Steve set off through the city he looked for any signs that would give him some idea as to where his team and the battle were taking place. As he continued his search, he felt as if something was terribly wrong. At first he felt as if he was waking up from the ice all over again until a video screen lit up directly in front of him. What he was about to see would be the last thing he expected.

“Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, this is J. Jonah Jameson with a message from HYDRA Supreme.”

The former Captain America stopped in his tracks as he heard those words, casting his eyes up to the news report. As the face of HYDRA appeared before him, he was infinitely grateful for the beard he had grown, and this wasn’t the first time he made a mental note to not shave it.

“I have known for quite some time that there is a resistance growing in opposition to HYDRA. For months I have made every attempt to locate these rebels who threaten my power. As such I have had to take drastic measures to root them out wherever they may be. HYDRA has captured and questioned many who may have had ties to this insurrection. Some I have blockaded from returning to the planet, Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel, the so-called Guardians of the Galaxy to name just a few. Still others have died: Rick Jones, and James Buchanan Barnes. I have grown weary of playing these games with my enemies. To the resistance I say one last time turn yourselves in and I will grant you a swift execution. Hail HYDRA!”

As his own face disappeared from the screen, Steve saw the pictures of the suspected resistance fighters. They were his friends and allies: Clint, Peter, Sam, and Natasha among others he didn’t recognize. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, and wanted to think this was some perverse nightmare he was having. With a pinch to his arm, he realized this was all real. What he didn’t understand was the how and why in this world he had become a fascist dictator, and the Supreme leader of HYDRA. The only thing he knew for certain was that this wasn’t his world. 

“Have to keep moving…have to find a way home. Something…”

Before he could get too far, Steve was confronted. Levitating in front of him were two other people he considered allies and friends. Vision and Wanda were there, a cold gleam in both of their eyes. It took them only a few seconds to discover who he is, Vision scanning him, and Wanda reading his thoughts.

“You are not the Steve Rogers of this world. This is most interesting. You will accompany us to HYDRA headquarters. I am sure HYDRA Supreme would be most intrigued to learn of your existence.”

“Vision…Wanda…”

The attack began only slightly faster than Steve anticipated. These two were fighting with more skill than the he had expected and he had to utilize all of his training to avoid their onslaught. Around the combatants civilians were fleeing as fast as they could. The soldier was on the losing end but he still had options. A heavy piece of metal had been broken loose by one of Vision’s energy blasts and Steve grabbed it, throwing it with all of his might. Vision turned intangible, the projectile flying straight through him as Wanda’s hex powers deflected it away. As the fight continued to look hopeless help arrived just in time. Two arrows hit the android point blank, one dead center of his chest and the other right in the gem in his forehead. They both exploded in an E.M.P. disabling him, but he wouldn’t be incapacitated for long. 

“Hawkeye, get the civilian out of harm’s way. I’ve got the witch.”

Steve could only watch as a woman in black leapt down from the roof she had been positioned on. She latched herself in a death grip around Wanda, and with a fast burst of electricity to her enemy’s neck, she let go, launching a grappling hook and swinging down to ground level as the Scarlet Witch fell unconscious. The soldier instantly knew who she was, her red hair whipping out behind her as she turned and her green eyes burning with intensity.

“Attacking two of Rogers’ main enforcers? Not exactly a wise move. You’re either very brave or very stupid.”

“Nat…”

“I’ll ask the questions as soon as we get out of here…Hawkeye…”

“Had to keep Vision down, and our new friend here didn’t exactly want to leave.”

“Speaking of…Vision is rebooting. We don’t have much time.”

“Nat..., wait…,”

“Don’t have the time to wait mystery man…just get in the van.”

Clint unceremoniously shoved Steve in the back of their unmarked S.H.I.E.L.D van before hopping into the driver’s seat. Natasha was already buckled in, and he activated the stealth mode, making their van look like a normal farmer’s pick-up truck as he quickly drove away. Both spies knew that Vision and Wanda had been compromised by Rogers when he revealed his HYDRA allegiance so they would undoubtedly report back about the attack. But Hawkeye and Widow didn’t have the time to worry about that at present, what was more concerning was the identity of the man who fought back against them and just who he really was.

When the trio arrived at their underground secret base, Steve was escorted to a small room by guards wearing S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms. The only furniture in the room was a cold metal chair that he was then handcuffed to. He didn’t blame this Natasha or Clint for taking precautions with him, and he waited, staring at the mirror he knew someone was on the other side of.

“I wish you had consulted me about this apprehension before you brought him in Romanoff. A civilian prisoner isn’t something we can afford to deal with right now.”

“Maybe not, but Clint and I watched him in battle with Vision and Wanda, Stark. He nearly held his own, and was completely unarmed except for a piece of debris he threw with deadly accuracy.”

“Be that as it may, we still…”

“Look Tony, you’re in a coma, and your digital projection isn’t really equipped for a battle. Rogers is taking us all out as fast as he can, and if we don’t do something soon, our resistance will be crushed by HYDRA.”

“I get that Barton, but…”

“No. You didn’t see what we did. He can help us.”

“Looks like it is two to one. Fine, find out who he is and get him up to speed on the threat. We’re still no closer to finding all the shards of the cosmic cube, we’ve only got one and Rogers has another. Sam is currently M.I.A., and the one he recovered could have been lost with him.”

When their discussion ended, Natasha entered the interrogation room while Clint watched from the other side of the mirror. He let a small smirk appear because he knew extremely well just what Natasha was capable of and she’d have this guy begging for mercy in under two minutes.

“So…let’s try this again. What you did back there attacking Vision and the Scarlet Witch was pretty damn stupid. They could have killed you.”

“They attacked me first. Was I supposed to let them kill me? Don’t think so. I don’t back down, even if the odds are stacked against me.”

“You sound like a soldier. So your retaliatory attack was what…an act of bravado? Perhaps ego? Either way, you’ve opened yourself up to a world of danger. You should have let the Avengers handle it.”

“You just can’t let it go, can you Nat? You think that because of all the bad you did in service of the K.G.B. and Russia you have to put yourself in harm’s way to prove something.”

On the other side of the mirror Clint’s jaw fell open in shock. His first thought is that this guy somehow has ties to HYDRA and has been spying on Natasha all this time. Natasha on the other hand remains stoic in the face of what her captive just said. Her past isn’t exactly a secret from the Avengers, but whoever this man is, he seems to know a lot about her.

“So you are HYDRA. Rogers put you up to this? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t put a bullet in your brain right now. How do you know so much about me?”

“Because you told me about your past when we were partnered together. I know that and a whole lot more. You were the only S.H.I.E.L.D agent who could get Loki to divulge his plans for Earth when he brought an alien species to conquer us in 2012. You fought by my side even when our world was falling apart after we found out HYDRA had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D in 2014. And you were there for me the day Peggy Carted died almost two years ago, right before the Sokovia Accords were put into play, tearing the Avengers apart from within.”

“Now you’re just making up a story. Trying to get me to let my guard down. If this is an act, it’s a slick one. Still waiting for a solid reason why I shouldn’t kill you here in this room.”

“Okay, how about this. I’m not from your Earth. The last place I was before arriving here was in battle with the Titan, Thanos. It wasn’t going well. He was about to kill you with his Infinity Gauntlet, and I put myself in his line of fire to save your life.”

“Uh-huh…none of that happened to me. But maybe, and I’m not saying it does, your story makes a little bit of sense. So…who are you?”

“My name is Steve Rogers…and I’m just trying to get home.”

At hearing that name, Natasha immediately pulled her glock and aimed directly at Steve’s head. To his credit, he didn’t flinch; he didn’t even try to beg for his life. His eyes remained focused on her and waited for his inevitable end.

“I should kill you right now. You’ve caused so much pain and death Rogers. You betrayed us all; you’ve been a HYDRA sleeper agent since the beginning. Don’t deny it.”

“That Steve, the one who betrayed you, he’s not me. I know you’re angry, and you are justified in your anger at what he’s done. You want proof that I’m not him; I bet you have spies watching him right now. Tell Clint who is standing behind the mirror to verify. Go on, I can wait all day.”

Natasha didn’t even need to tell Clint to contact their team-mates in the field. He was already on it as soon as he heard the name Steve Rogers. When the report came back in, it was true, Rogers was at his HYDRA stronghold, waiting for his ultimatum to be met.

“Nat…he’s telling the truth, or what he believes is the truth. I have confirmation from Parker…Rogers is meeting with his council.”

Natasha slowly holstered her gun after receiving confirmation from Clint. But she still maintained a cold and detached look in her eyes. For five minutes she remained silent, looking for any signs that this man was lying and when she found none; she spoke.

“Okay Rogers, let’s say I believe you. Let’s say you are just trying to get home. How did you get here in the first place?”

“I wish I had an answer for that. Like I said before, Thanos was about to land a fatal blow to my head, I was prepared for the end and then I think I saw a blinding light. When my eyesight cleared, I was in New York. If I had to venture a guess, one or all of the Infinity Stones sent me here.”

“Well I guess I believe you, but you’re going to remain locked up in here until we can verify your story. Ordinarily we’d bring Wanda in to read your mind, but as you know…”

“Yeah…well guess all I can do is wait.”

While Natasha left to talk with Clint and Tony again, Vision and Wanda were back at HYDRA HQ, reporting on what they had learned. HYDRA Supreme Steve sat and listened, his hands clasped together, his pointer fingers steepled while he thought about what his team was saying. When they finished relaying the events he began to berate them for their failure.

“So you had two members of the resistance in your grasp, and they escaped. You know I don’t tolerate failure; Vision.”

“Sir, we were focused on the battle with your counterpart. He was fighting us single-handedly and holding his own. Neither Wanda nor I could have known that Barton and Romanoff were there.”

“Then you are both incompetent. Needless to say I’ll have to devise a clever punishment for the both of you. And I will in time…for now, tell me about this other Steve Rogers.”

“He is for all intents and purposes your equal, Captain. He’s highly trained, and extremely deadly in a fight. He did hold his own for quite some time…but we felt that you would want him brought to you alive. Before Hawkeye and Widow intervened we finally gained the upper hand when we unleashed the full extent of our powers.”

“And yet…you still failed Wanda. Perhaps I should have sent Odinson instead.”

“Odinson would have had no better luck than we did Captain. He may have even turned against you; his loyalties are already in question.”

“Perhaps you’re right. It’s clear that only one man can handle this situation we find ourselves in. I’ll have to find this other me, personally.”

As HYDRA doubled their efforts to find the resistance, Steve had finally been let go from his imprisonment but he still wasn’t able to leave the resistance compound. Dr. Stephen Strange had confirmed his story on a brief return to meet with his team before leaving again. Steve had traces of gamma radiation fading from his body which indicated that one or multiple Infinity Stones had sent him there. One of them even turned out to be very similar to their own cosmic cube. For the most part, the resistance remained secure and HYDRA had yet to find them. But the attacks were becoming both more brutal and more desperate. He had difficulty standing by as HYDRA killed people all to get to him. Only Natasha had been able to convince him to stay out of the battle until they got word that his HYDRA counterpart was leading the next attack personally.

“Nat…I can’t stay out of this any longer. He’s tarnished the name of Captain America. I’ve always stood up for what is right. I can’t let a fascist bully continue this path of destruction.”

“Think about what you’re saying Steve, we’ve been fighting this other you for months. He’s not just a bully, he’s willing to kill. If you face him, what chance do you think you have?”

“It doesn’t matter whether I have a chance or not Nat. Someone has to step up and stop him. You all have done your best. And though it’s been awhile since I held the name Captain America, maybe it’s time I take it up again. It’s going to take Steve Rogers to defeat Steve Rogers.”

“For the record, I think you’re insane, but you have my respect. After all he’s done; I’d forgotten what it’s like to be inspired by Captain America. But if you’re going to war, you’re going to need a uniform.”

Steve gives Natasha a confused look as footsteps sound out behind him. When he turns around, Clint is there with an injured Sam Wilson. Sam has his arm in a sling for a recovery from a deep bullet wound HYDRA had inflicted. Clint had told him everything, and the current Cap/former Falcon held out the shield. Steve hesitantly took it, knowing it wasn’t his, though as soon as he slipped his arm through the straps, he felt whole again. But it was the box that Clint held that captured all of his attention. As soon as Natasha removed the lid, he saw the Stars and Stripes. She had commissioned a uniform that bore a striking resemblance to the one he wore in World War II. Steve only had one task to complete before he could face his counterpart in battle. He had to shave the beard. This of course met with disapproval from Natasha.

“I’ve been a Nomad for too long Nat. If I do this, it should be done as who I am. I’m not the Captain America of this world, but maybe I can help people remember what he really stands for. You need to find all the shards of your cosmic cube and correct whatever it was that happened to him.”

“He won’t give up that easily, you know this.”

“I do, I hope it doesn’t come to this, but if I have to kill him, I will.”

Steve was about to turn and enter the Quinjet that Clint would pilot to his confrontation, but Natasha grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She didn’t speak, only choosing to plant a passionate kiss on his lips. When they broke, he was stunned, and her smirk told him all he needed to hear, even though she did speak at that point.

“When you get home, give your Natasha the same kiss I just gave you.”

Steve had a lot to think about as he buckled in to his seat in the jet. HYDRA Supreme Rogers had been broadcasting constantly in an effort to get his double to reveal himself. Steve was listening to the final message as he steeled himself for this confrontation.

“I know you’re out there Rogers. I don’t know how you got here or even why. To be honest, I really don’t even care. You think that you being here means anything, it doesn’t. Meet me in battle and prove you’re better than me. Meet me one on one. Hail HYDRA.”

Accompanying the message were coordinates that Clint was flying to now. As soon as they arrived, he opened the hatch as Steve prepared to jump. Before Cap could keep his date with destiny, Clint gave him a thumbs up and spoke four words.

“Give him Hell Cap!” 

Steve saluted Hawkeye before making the jump without a parachute. When he landed he quickly scouted around and found that even though he was on a different Earth, his history was still repeating itself. The HYDRA base his counterpart had chosen was situated in the Alps on the border between Germany and Austria. With an eerie feeling of déjà vu, he entered the base and knew where his enemy would be. When he arrived at the hangar, HYDRA Supreme was there decked out in green armor, the letter A positioned on the helmet as if it was still his symbol.

“I would say I’m surprised you had the guts to face me, but that would be a lie. You’re a failing symbol afraid to admit the world has passed him by. I don’t know long you’ve been on my Earth but you must realize by now that HYDRA is the answer to true freedom. The ideals and beliefs you stand for are a fading dream.”

“Actually…”

“Let me stop you there. I know that here is where you make one of your speeches; you’ll try your best to convince me of the evil of my ways. Words that probably include something about planting yourself like a tree, and telling the world no, you move. Do us both a favor, save your breath.”

“If you think you know me so well, I won’t bother. The truth is, I don’t like bullies, I don’t care what country they’re from.”

“Then let’s not waste any more time. Only one Captain America will prevail here.”

Steve knew that his counterpart was correct. Only one of them was going to walk away. He had hoped that this wouldn’t end in death, but he also knew it was a distinct possibility. As such, no more words were spoken as they engaged in an instantly brutal fight. Fist to fist and shield to shield neither man would give up ground. Since they were both evenly matched the first fifteen minutes were a lock.

“Stand down Rogers…you can’t win this fight.”

“Can’t I? I can read you like a book Rogers. I know every move you’ll make before you make it. Face it…we’re at a stalemate.”

“No…we’re not.”

Steve was confident in his skills and knew he was fighting for the right reasons. For a moment he felt as if he was back at the battle in D.C. with the Winter Soldier before he knew that the HYDRA assassin was his best friend Bucky. Then he remembered, this HYDRA Steve betrayed and had his own Bucky Barnes killed. This only drove Cap to fight harder, and in an instant he broke the stalemate. With a low sweep to the legs, he took HYDRA Supreme off his feet; he went down but still threw his shield arm up in a last offensive trying to hit his enemy. The round shield once again was placed in a blocking position, the force of the hit absorbed by the vibranium.

“If you could read me like a book you would have seen that coming. Face it HYDRA Supreme…you’re just second best.”

“Then go on Rogers…prove your superiority, kill me and you’ll be just as much a bully as I am. All I did was fight for peace and order, the same things you fight for.”

For a brief moment, Steve was tempted by the words of his HYDRA counterpart. His double was a fascist, had corrupted everything he was supposed to stand for. Killing his enemy would be justified considering how many innocents had died in his quest to give HYDRA ultimate control. But then he remembered when he returned to the Triskelion and revealed Pierce’s own allegiance to HYDRA. Even then he still lived his life by the last actions Dr. Erskine had taken. As Erskine lay dying, he pointed to Steve’s chest, reminding the super-soldier of his words, not a perfect soldier, but a good man. HYDRA Supreme Steve realized his double was hesitating and enacted his back-up plan. He had kept Zemo in reserve if the fight hadn’t gone his way, and having watched all this, the Baron fired his first shot.

The bullet impacted on Steve’s shield alerting him to the presence of a second enemy. He looked up, trying to place the shooter and in that instant HYDRA Steve threw his heroic double off his feet.

“What happened to one on one Rogers?”

“You were so predictable; I told you I could read you like a book. HYDRA is never without a back-up plan. I knew we would be far too evenly matched for this to end in anything other than a stalemate. You realize now you’re alone, you have no hope of winning.”

“Who said I was alone?”

Zemo had already lined up his next shot as the HYDRA Steve held his enemy down. From the other side of the hangar two arrows zipped silently through the air. The first pierced Zemo’s hand which was holding the gun. The second pierced his shoulder, securing him to the wall as the arrowhead expanded like an anchor.

“So you brought Hawkeye with you. It seems we are alike in every way. No matter, you still can’t win. Surrender.” 

“Not today!”

Clint had begun firing arrows again thus distracting the HYDRA leader. As he quickly scanned the area for a direction to throw his shield, Steve kicked up from where he was lying on the ground. His boots caught his enemy directly in the gut, denting his armor inward towards his ribs. The force threw him back, allowing Cap to regain his feet. In moments the fight was on again, and neither Steve was holding back. Now the advantage was firmly tipping one way but there was still one wild card left to play. 

A flash grenade was thrown and the explosion blinded both Clint and Zemo. All they could hear was the clang of shields hitting each other. As their eyesight slowly returned there was the sound of an extreme thud and both men hoped their respective Captain had won. When the light had completely cleared, the HYDRA Captain was unconscious. His shield was broken in half with the round one buried in between both halves. And Captain America, a hero not even from this earth, was standing triumphantly over his enemy. 

“Clint, we’re almost done here. I’d say I’m surprised you disobeyed a direct order, but if you had listened, you wouldn’t be you.”

“Come on Cap, no matter what Earth you’re on, Hawkeye will always have your back. Hang on…”

Clint’s pause didn’t bother Steve in the slightest. On the flight over they argued about Hawkeye staying and not calling for backup. But this still wasn’t Steve’s world. And although so much was the same, this wasn’t just his battle. He’d been fighting the same war with HYDRA since coming out of the ice, and this world, this S.H.I.E.L.D, had to be involved.

“HYDRA is falling all over the country Steve; Nat spread the word that someone challenged HYDRA Supreme. Nobody knows it was another Steve Rogers. You’ll only be known as the Soldier. Let’s wrap this up.”

“Just a second, we still need his shard of the cube.”

When Steve pulled his borrowed shield from the ground the other shield fell apart, and the shard fell with it. With Sam’s fragment and Tony’s fragment they were one last step away from reassembling the cube. Now they just had to hope it had the power to get their alternate Captain America home. With both members of HYDRA secured in the S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet, Clint and Steve boarded theirs. Twelve hours later they were back at the resistance base, preparing to open a portal. While Tony and the others worked on the cube, Steve and Natasha were saying their good-byes.

“I’ve been thinking about this Steve, you should stay.”

“You know I can’t Nat. This isn’t my world, and here I can’t be Captain America. His name, his life, all of it was destroyed by whatever happened to him. Even Sam has a lot to live up to by carrying that shield and that name. I know he can do it, but it has to be done without me.”

“You…you are always right. Don’t suppose I…I mean the other me has told you how infuriating it is?”

“Constantly. In fact…”

“Hey Red…tell the Boy Scout we’re ready to send him home.”

“He can hear you Stark…and honestly…”

“…You have even more of an ego as a holographic projection.”

Both Steve and Natasha were annoyed that Tony interrupted their conversation, but she still couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared when Steve finished her sentence. Together, they stepped out of the conference room to see Dr. Strange harnessing the power of the cosmic cube and his own abilities to open the portal to the other universe.

“Captain…you have no idea how grateful we are for your assistance in stopping HYDRA.”

“I did what I had to Doctor. I’m a soldier who saw an injustice and had to fight it. HYDRA can be beaten. I hope you can use your cube to fix this world and this other me. Good luck.”

With a salute to the Resistance, so many of whom have a counterpart on his world, Steve stepped through the portal. He would never learn what happened afterwards, as the gateway closed just seconds after he left. While Natasha and Clint watched him go, Peter rushed into the room with devastating news.

“Widow, Hawkeye…”

“What is it Parker?”

“Odinson, Vision and Scarlet Witch…they’re attempting to free Rogers and Zemo. The war isn’t over.”

“Then we’ve got a job to do. Avengers…”

On his own Earth, Steve was once again disoriented from his journey. But the difference this time was that he arrived in familiar surroundings. His first stop was the closet in his guest quarters in T’Challa’s palace. As he entered the bedroom, he stopped in his tracks. Lying there in his king-size bed was Natasha. He couldn’t imagine what she had gone through and no doubt believed Thanos had killed him in battle. He knew he couldn’t sneak up on her, but he could see her eyes were still puffy and the tear tracks staining her cheeks. When he was close enough to the bed, she caught his neck between her ankles and flipped him on his back as she pinned him. She was so fluid in her motions that she had a knife at his throat before he could even speak.

“Nat…it’s me…it’s Steve.”

Natasha instantly dropped the knife upon looking into his blue eyes. Once again her tears began to well up in her emerald eyes. As her breathing became erratic, Steve wrapped her up in a comforting embrace, and she knew this was real, he was alive and he was back with her. When her breathing stabilized and her tears slowed, she finally was able to speak.

“Steve…I…I thought Thanos killed you.”

“So did I…but he didn’t. I woke up on another Earth…where another me was HYDRA Supreme. I really can’t….”

As Steve tried to explain, Natasha pulled free of his embrace and slugged him in the chest. She was clearly still upset and let him know, quite calmly.

“You are such an idiot for jumping in front of that blast. I can’t believe you risked your life for me again.”

“You would have done the same for me.”

“Pssh…as if.”

Natasha smirked because she knew she would have. She just needed Steve to think otherwise for the moment. But then he did something that completely shocked her. With a gentle hand on her face, he pulled her close and laid a passionate kiss on her lips, the same one she had given him on the other Earth. When they broke for air, she was dumbfounded and took a few minutes to speak again.

“What was that for…why did you do that?”

“Because you told me to.”

“Rogers…I did not…I…”

“It was another you on the other Earth.”

“You going to tell me about it?”

“Later. Right now I don’t want to do anything but sleep, right next to you.”

With that, Steve lay down on the bed with Nat resting her head on his chest and his arms curled around her. She had wanted to confess her feelings to him but realized she didn’t need to. In that moment they weren’t even Cap and the Widow, they were just Steve and Natasha, and their actions still spoke louder than words.


End file.
